Beyond us
by fairytwin
Summary: Summary is inside, sorry if it's bad but its an AU story
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul-Hey!, ok this idea came to me, it could have been from all the movies i been watching or stories that i have read, if i did then im sorry and I wasn't trying to copyright or anything and still your idea even tho I know I havent read it and was most likely a movie, anyways summary is this **_

_**: Ino's a ghost that hasn't crossed over to the other side and doesn't know how too, and Sasuke is the only person that seems to see her and help her, but would he want her leave? since she showed him how to open up? and also since he falls in love with her?, but she's a dead and his alive, it's beyond them or is it?, and prom is coming the day she died along with her boyfriend: **_

_**Soul- sorry for the horrible summary but i did try to made it as great as a summary as i could.**_

Sasuke rubbed his eyes abit as he sat up on his bed, he gave a quick glace at the alarm clock that was on top of one of his drews that was near his queen size bed, it read 3:00 in the morning perfectly, he sigh as he heard somebody talking or crying, he wasn't sure but what ever it was it was loud enough to wake him up.

He looked around his room as he just sat there, his lower half being cover by his midnight blue blankets that had white marking on it, that made it look like stars and in the middle of it was a black creset moon, he sigh once more as he ran a hand thru his black and blue hair as he has that nobody was there,  
seeing abit since his correts weren't completely close giving him light from the moon above.

'Atleast a crazy girl didn't try to get in' he thought as he lifted his blankets just to make sure that wasn't a girl in the room, as some have tried before, but since his father added a new alarm system, girls couldn't get in anymore even though many have tried to get the singal and youngest male in the house.

The 18 year old push his blankets to the side as he was in black boxers and a plain white t-shirt, his feet touching his soft black carpet as he sat there on the edge of the bed, he looked around once more his large room just to make sure that nobody was in his room besides him but he didn't hear the noises he did when he was sleeping only mintues ago.

He started to stand up slowly, and walked to the correts to close them knowing that he won't fall asleep again until everything was pitch black, he took his time walking over to his window as part of him was still part of sleep and wanted nothing more than to be in his slumber land again.

Once he reached his large window he grab his correts and was about to close it, but something stopped him, he rub his eyes once more as he stare out of his window, he had what seem to be a girl with long golden locks of hair, dancing on his family front yard, his family was rich owning a few companies around the states, but his family was normal size to him just two acers of land since their parents didn't want to spoiled them that much and even put them in regular public school.

"Hey you!" he yelled once he open his window, and ran to the other side of his room to where his balcony was at, he could still see the dancing there, she didn't seem to have heard him as her body keep on moving, he narrow his coal color eyes as he didn't like being ignore when he had something important to say.

Once more he yelled, this time abit louder even though she seem to be far away, she seem to have heard him this time as she stopped dancing and looked at him abit shock, she looked at him and put a step back.

"Who are you? and how did you get in?" he yelled at the female that was wearing a white tank top that fit her like a second skin and normal skinny jeans, he was about to ask he again once she didn't answer but she started to run, he wanted to jump off his balcony and follow her but it was to high up.

Sasuke rose a brow as he watched her run, she wasn't running towards to gates to get out or towards his house, she just seem to be off at any place but once she ran behind the first tree, she was gone.

He wondor if she was hiding behind the tree and was going to yell at her once again but his bedroom door open, following a male that seem to be in his 40's along with a woman near him with hair that was the same color as his.

"what's the matter honey?" the lady asked, as she was closed to her husband.

"There was a girl in our front yard, mother" said Sasuke as he then looked at his father who walked in and went to his youngest son balcony.

"I don't see anything" he said his voice emotionless as he looked over the land that he own, then at his the 18 year old boy who stood at the frame of the balcony beside his mother.

"she started running and hide behind the tree over there" said the male as he pointed at the tree he saw the girl run to last and seem to hide or vanished.

"she must have left already, we'll look at the video caremas in the morning" said his father as he wanted to go back to sleep since he had a long day of work tomorrow, "and besides, I want to see how a girl can get in here and out with out the alarms catching it"

Sasuke nodded at his father as he wanted to know also, before it was easier since they didn't have an alarm and girls wanted to be either with him or his other brother Itachi, but now they have a 12 feet gate that had, sharp wirer that were hidden by roses and viles along with there thorns but that was an half an acer way since they had both of the acers combine and their house was in the center of it , and 2 guard dogs that were train to attack and alert if some body got it but the just seem to be walking around that seem like they didn't belong there, usually in the morning there were calm just like any other k-9 and would have fun but in the night if there didnt seem to be a party and they sense danger they would attack.

One of the dogs went behind the same tree that the female with long hair hid behind, but once it reached the other side of the tree it's tail was waving abit as if it was happy for no reason.

The 40 year old male then sigh and walked out his son's room along with his wife at his side, Sasuke looked back at where he first saw the girl to where she seem to vanish to, he sighs once more as he went to his bed, hoping that it was just a dream.

_**Soul- so should i keep writing it or was it horrible and should deleted it? it's up to you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- I know i forgot to put AU in the beginning so im saying it now, Its an AU lol, well I'm going to put on this chapter how Sasuke he actully starts knowing Ino.**_

**~FlashBack~**

**Sasuke rose a brow as he and his dad watch the videos from the night before, the young male lean over against the empty chair that was infront of him, 'how strange?' he thought as his father showed the video again as he sat on his chair beside the empty one.**

**The girl with golden locks og hair didn't seem to appear on the video, "why didn't she show up on tape" he said above a whisper, as his father sign abit and turn to his son with black and blue hair.**

**"Sasuke, are you sure you didn't make it up" the man on the house hold said as he stood up as he was still looking at his youngest son, he never had trouble with Itachi with things like this.**

**"I'm sure" said the teenage boy abit annoyed that his father would think that about him, his hands forming as a fist as he looked at his other coal color eyes that match his famillies blood line.**

**"maybe you dream it" he said as he didn't want to start an agrument with him as he wanted to get ready for work, he glance at the clock that was sitting next to one of the comptures that show parts of their house bein recorded, it read 6:19 a.m., he looked back at his son.**

**"and anyways shouldn't you be getting ready for school" he said and walked out of their securty room before he gave Sasuke time to respond to him.**

**~flash black over~**

**The palish male gritted his teeth as he walked the crowd halls of his school, he ignore the girls calling his name and giving looks that was filled with what seem hearts in some and lust in some girls eyes along with some males, but most male envy the rich Uchiha male.**

His thoughts were interupped by a male with blond hair with tattoo whiskers on his tanish face and pool color eyes that was wearing blue pants and a white t-shirt that had a funny cartoon picture on it.

"SASUKE!" he yelled cheerful as he waved his left hand in the hair to get the attention of the man that seem to be deep in thought.

Sasuke sign abit as he looked at the teenager that stopped infront of him, "what do you want Naruto?" he said, his voice sounding emotionless as he press his shoulder on a random lock as he knew he had to hear the guy out or he would be following him around.

"Me and the guys are gonna go watch the cheerleaders pratice their cheers wanna come?" asked the male with whiskers as two other males came up behind him, once had dark brown hair with red marking on his face that were tattoo on since he was 14 years old, since all the male in his family had to get the same marking on their face since it was tradation.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun" said Kiba with a grin on his tanish face as he could already imagion the female pratcing in their short shorts, he shook his head abit as he then looked at the man beside him that was wearing dark round shades.

Shino nodded as he had his hands inside his grey pocket's sweater.

"No" was all Sasuke said as he folded his arms and press them against his chest that was cover by a plain white T-shirt, he also wore black skinny jeans along with some converse that were low cut.

Naruto pouted for a moment, 'why does he always invite me when he knows I'm going to reject the offer' thought the male with coal color eyes as he looked at Naruto and the guys behind him.

"come on, It'll be fun" said Naruto as he soon was smiling wide again, as the males behind him nodded in agreement.

"yeah and Choji, Lee, and even Shikamaru said they would come" said Kiba as he remember how easy they all gaved in at the mere mention of watching the hot cheerleaders.

"I rather not, I have other things to do" said the male wearinng black skinny jeans as he closed his eyes for a moment, and could see the girl from last night dancing, her golden locks of hair flowing gently on the wind, but what he wanted to know what was she looked like and who she was since he couldn't see her face see his room was to high up.

Sasuke re-open his eyes to look at the guys infront of him still, "maybe next time" he said as he started to stand up straight again.

"but you usually say that man" said Kiba to the rich male, "and never come".

Before anybody of them could say anything else, the early bell from class rang, which ment only four mintues to get to class before they were late, Sasuke smirk abit as he walked away from the group and towards his class.

_**Soul-well how was it? good? bad? if any ideas please tell me and like always please review and dont forget to vote on my other story, "jealous?" . and also Thank you to everybody that review, and no Sasuke doesn't know Ino before she died, I'm still thinking on why and who his the only body that can see her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- sorry i took long to update but i have another story going and haven't updated on that one in a while and i wanted to, but now that i did i could focus on this one also, this chapter is abit rush since i wanted to updated asap so i hope everybody likes it ^.^ and no i don't know who was her boyfriend, i was actully gonna ask for help on thay, should it be a character of here or from another manga? also Ino's singing here so if you don't like miley's song you could skip the song but i think it goes with the story.**_

Sasuke growl lowly as he sat up on his bed once again, he glance at the clock neck to his bed it read 2 in the morning perfectly, he heard somebody making noise again, he press his hand on the side of his cheek and his forehead, 'this better now be joke' he thought annoy, then removed his hand from his face and got out of his bed, his pale feet meeting the soft black carpet once more.

He looked under his bed making sure that nobody got in, some of his covers falling to the floor aswell, he got on his knees again and looked around from where he was, his chest excopt to the cold air, making him shiver since he only were black silk boxers to bed, he got up and walked to the window like the night before when he thought he saw the girl.

He was about to close his window, when he rubbed his eyes instead as he could see the female from the night before dancing softly, 'i knew it' he thought, as he was sure that he didn't just image her, he was about to walk to his balcony and yelled who she was but remember what happen the last time, he then quickly got a pair of dirty navy blue sweat pants from his dirty pile of clothes along with a black t-shirt, putting it on as he rush down the hallway, trying not to make any sound for the others to wake up.

The male teenager closed the door slowly behind him as he then rush to where he saw the female with long villana color hair.

Sasuke stoped once he saw her dancing abit as she sang, he hid behind a tree that was near him as he tried to get a better look of the stranger that seem to get into his family's land with out setting out any alarms, he sigh abit as he notice that he had to get a bit closer, he quickly rush from tree to tree until he got a better view of her.

She was beautiful, he had to admit from the view that he got from behind an apple tree as he lean abit closer, and heard the song she was singing.

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la,  
You used to call me your angel,  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven,  
You'd hold me close in your arms" she sang as she twirl around not even noticing the male with black and blue hair, her long villana flow in the air as if it was dancing aswell, her pale face seem calm as she had her eyes close.

"I loved the way you felt so strong,  
I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me" Sasuke bit his lip as he saw how beauty she was, she seem to be glowing abit from the light that the creset moon and stars gave her, she seem like an angel that came down from heaven, she wore the different clothing this time that she did last time, she had light blue skinny that had a hole on her right ankle and a lilttle bit rip from her left side just above her knee, this time her shirt didn't seem as white as it did yesterday instead she had a spagitti light pink top that hugged her skin prefectly.

"I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la,  
I miss you" she open her eyes and looked at the midnight sky with thousands of shining stars, her sky blue eyes seem abit glossy as she smiled softly as if she was looking at somebody.

"You used to call me your dreamer,  
And now I'm living out my dream,  
Oh how I wish you could see,  
Everything that's happening for me,  
I'm thinking back on the past,  
It's true that time is flying by too fast" she sang softly as her her villana color hair stop flowing softly in the wind and laid on her back with the support of her high pony tail, she closed her eyes for a moment as Sasuke keep watching her from behind the tree, trying not to make any noise so that she won't just start to run like she did yesterday.

His emotionless face softly as he heard her sing, it sent shivers through out his body but in the same time it made him feel warm, he knew for sure that he hasn't seen this girl in school since she seem to be about his age and he was almost sure he never met her anywhere else, but how he could not see a beauty like tha was beyond him.

"I miss you,  
I miss your smile,  
And I still shed a tear,  
Every once in a while,  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here somehow,  
My heart won't let you go,  
And I need you to know,  
I miss you, sha la la la la,  
I miss you" she sang the chorous again as she hugs herself, her small pale hands on her upper arms as she had them cross, she closed her eyes again as she seem to be remembering something, her flawless face was still facing the sky as a soft breeze hit her body abit, making her long hair move abit,  
she re-open then as her eyes seem more glossy than before, which made the male that wake up a few mintues ago raise his eyebrow.

"I know you're in a better place, yeah,  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh,  
I know you're where you need to be,  
Even though it's not here with me" she sang softly as it souned more sad than it did in the begining, she looked down at the dark green grass, tears the size of needles started to form on the egde of her bright blue eyes, but she wipe it abit, as she didn't want to cry when she knew that she was here for a reason and couldn't go back to where she wanted to be unless she finds it out.

She quickly turn around when she heard foot steps stepping closer to her, she saw a teenage guy that seem that just wokr up since his black and blue hair was messy, and had coal color eyes that held no emotion in them like they did before, he had his arms cross firmly press again his chest as he rose an eye brow at her.

"Who are you?" he asked emotionless, as he looked at her flawless pale face whom seem abit counfuse, she looked around from where she stood and couldn't find anybody else but them outside.

"are you talking to me?" she asked abit surpised as her eyes widen abit as she looked at him one of her eyes cover by a long layer of bangs but she could still tell what he looked like and what he wore outside.

He narrow his eyes abit, "and who the hell is here outside besides us" he said rudly as he thought that she was playing dumd, his coal color eyes notcing thay her unual color eyes widen abit more as she took a step closer to him, her white converse shoes touching the soft grass.

'how is this possible' she thought confuse as she walked around and he could feel his stare on her, "who are you?" she asked confuse as she tiled her head to the side abit, her hands on her side.

He rose a brow, "you don't know how i am?" he asked upperly confuse and by the look on her face, he could tell she wasn't joking around.

"ah no" she said as she shook her head abit, her hair moving from side to side as she did.

He ran a hand thru his messy hair and sigh,"I'm Sasuke...and you?" he said, not knowing why he told her his name, when she could have found out soon if she was knew here.

She nodded, "I'm Ino..." she said softly making almost sound like a whisper that flew in the wind.

'her name doesn't match her at all' he though as he looked at the beauty infront of him, she had long villana hair that reached just above her tiny waist,  
her flawless skin seeming pale as if she used a ghost but it looked good on her, her eyes which keep looking at him were a clear sky blue, like the ones from a peaceful morning with out a cloud in the sky.

He nodded, "what are you doing here?' he said as he slide his hands to his pockets, as he keep looking at her.

"Well..you see I don't know, I haven't been here in a while since..." she bit her lower lip as she didn't want those memories to come back, she looked down instead,

The guy male sigh as he didn't know why but he wasn't mad at her, like he would be with any other girl that did this to him, "and what is it that your looking for?" he asked curiously.

"I..don't know...I wasn't told..." she said sounding upset, "but i been trying to find it for a very long time" she sigh heavily, as she knew she spend years trying to find the reason why she here again.

Sasuke was about to say something when he looked at the house he and his family live on, a light was on, he knew that it was probly his father since he usually would up to drink something in the middle of the night, when he turn back to looked at the female infront of him, his eyes widen as she wasn't there no more, he looked from the spot that he stood on the grass, and couldn't see her anymore but he could see that his families dog where on the yard as well at they walked around and didn't seem to notice anything strange.

'how come they don't bark when she's here' he thought as he walked back slowly to the two story house, once he reached the large wooden door, he stop and looked across the yard to where he and the cute teenage girl talked moments ago.

"Ino..." he said her name in a soft whisper as he then open the door slowly and got back inside.

_**Soul- well? how was it?, please R&R, also read some of my other storys XD mainly if you like Ino, and i have on with oc&kik&sessy (that one was the one i updated on) til next time !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul- i was abit upset i didnt get no reviews from my last chapter T.T made me feel like i could have done better on it, and i was going to re-do it but I liked the chapter also so i didnt ^.^ , i know i haven't updated on this story or of any of my other in almost a month but i haven't really had ideas, I still don't i dont even know how i came up with this chapter, it's really short but it was th only thing i could come up with. so please enjoy.**_

Sasuke tossed and turn on his bed, he sign abit as he hit his mattress with his fist, he stare at his dark celling, the image of the girl singing to the mid-night sky seem to appear but after a few seconds it disappear right after he blink, he curse underneath his breath as he wish he could have seen it abit longer, but he would rather see the real girl instead of an image that couldnt move or have her heavely voice.

The teenage boy started to sit up and glanced at the clock near him, it read 3:19 a.m., he couldn't go back to sleep all he could think of was the girl with golden locks of hair that reached her tiny waist, her flawless pale skin that seem to glow underneath the moon and stars' light.

'what the heck' he thought as he got off his bed for the second time that night and went to his balcony, he looked at the view he had from where he stood,  
part of him hoped that he could see the female again, but part of him knew that she wouldn't be there, and he was right since she was no where in sight, he sigh abit in dispointment, putting both of his elbow to th cold rail infront of him as he put his chin on the palm of both hands as he lean forward, he didn't know what it was about this girl that made him want to see her.

True she was hot, but alot of girls were, but that didn't make the Uchiha want to see them, maybe have sex with them but not even know hope to see them in his family's yard, he closed his coal color eyes, the image of the teenage girl appear on his head again as he could hear her singing again.

_**~flashback~**_

_**"You used to call me your dreamer,**_  
_**And now I'm living out my dream,**_  
_**Oh how I wish you could see,**_  
_**Everything that's happening for me,**_  
_**I'm thinking back on the past,**_  
_**It's true that time is flying by too fast" she sang softly as her her villana color hair stop flowing softly in the wind and laid on her back with the support of her high pony tail, she closed her eyes for a moment as Sasuke keep watching her from behind the tree, trying not to make any noise so that she won't just start to run like she did yesterday.**_

_**His emotionless face softly as he heard her sing, it sent shivers through out his body but in the same time it made him feel warm, he knew for sure that he hasn't seen this girl in school since she seem to be about his age and he was almost sure he never met her anywhere else, but how he could not see a beauty like tha was beyond him.**_

_**~flashback over~**_

The male with black and blue hair was sure that she didn't go to the same school he did, she would have been ther center of attention by alot of the male students, along with along of girls, and probely from some of the teachers also.

'what is it about this girl' he thought as he open his eyes again, his coal eyes that usually have a emotionless thing about them, hold confusion for a few mintues as he wonder why this girl was different, true she had a heavily voice and a body that model's would envy.

"Ino" he whisper loudly for only him to hear as the simple word drifted in the warm breeze, his hair moving softly in the wind, covering his face but he didn't seem to notice, as keep looking at the view from his balcony,that seem empty.

"why would they name you that?" he asked to nobody as his chin was still laying on his palm's hand, it didn't make sense she didn't look like a hog or a pig, she was cute as far as he saw, he sigh "why am I even thinking this" he asked himself, as he started to stand up staight, he removed his elbows from the cold rail, putting his hands firmly on them instead as he looked at the sky, "your nobody important" he said rather coldly, not sure if he was saying it to her or to who ever she seem to miss while she was singing the sad yet romantic song.

"we will meet again, Ino, and next time I'll find out more and why your not chasing after me" said the youngest of the Uchiha with a detremeant look on his face.

A cold breeze hit him fully making him shiver and sneeze softly, as he curse again for taking of his sweats along with his muscle shirt.

_**Soul- please R&R and tell me if i should countine the stories on my other account cause i dont know if i should or shouldn't. other accont- SadGirl91**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul- this came to me, I think i know why he could see her but I'm not sure yet, so if you have any ideas, please share, and i want to Thank everybody that review.**_

"I'm sorry man, I dont know who that is" said the blonde with whiskeys on his tanish face as he ran his hand thru his thick blonde hair, he re-open his pool blue eyes as they lock with the coal color once.

Sasuke frown, 'why did i think his moron would know?' he asked himself, as he lean against his locker, he closed his eyes, opening them to hear Naruto say something.

"what do you say?" the black and blue hair teenage said, as he glance at the person that was the closes thing to a friend that he had, he was still leaning on his locker as people walked around the school's hallway, they didn't mean to notice that some of the people keep looking at them either with envy or lust in their eyes.

"i said maybe Kiba knows, since he usually know the new students" said Naruto as he scretch the back of his neck, he was wearing a black t-shirt with the picture of invade zim on it, holding a freeze gun with a winked smirk on his face, he also had navy blue pants.

"maybe" said Sasuke as he sign abit, he didn't know if would have been this hard looking for a girl that he has only seen twice, but he didn't want to give up, she seem different that the rest of the girls even though he has only talked to her once.

As if in cue, Kiba keep running towards them, people moving out of his way, knowing that the male with messy brown hair would start a fight with anybody except his friends.

Kiba stop running, leaning over abit as he had his hands on his knees that wore, black copress pant that reached just below his knees, once the male catch his breath, he stood up and looked at the blonde and the male with black and blue hair, "hey, guess what i heard?" he said excited.

"what?" asked Naruto, both knowing Sasuke wouldn't ask.

"We're having pizza today, and not the one that usually have here, from pizza hut or something since the lunch ladies went on strike, saying that they want a rase" he said with a grin, Kiba usually all the latest gossip that was worth hearing.

"that's great!" said Naruto tired of eating the food they usually gave them, that didn't seem like food most of the time, and looked more like braf mixed with some random flavor.

"Kiba" Sasuke said emotionless as he slid his hands on his pant's pocket, his back leaning on the cold metal locker, but he didn't felt it since he wore a black and white checker t-shirt.

Kiba looked at the youngest Uchiha, he was abit stunk that he would talk to him, with out him saying something first, "?" he asked still surprise as he looked at the most hottest guy in school.

"do you know a girl name Ino?" he asked, his voice didn't seem as emotionless when he said her name, he hope that the male with red marking on his face would know of this girl.

Kiba shook his head abit, "sorry man, never heard that name before" he said abit upset since it was the first time Sasuke needed something from him and he didn't have it, they used to be all close friends in middle school but then Sasuke slowly started to fade away and usually wanted to be alone, and the group of before that usually was know for their pricks lost a great member.

The youngest Uchiha sigh abit and nodded, "fine" was all he said as he lean forward from his locker.

"but if you want we can check if anybody does" said Naruto with smile on his tan face, missing his old friend that used to go swimming with them during the summer.

Sasuke nodded, "you do that" he said as stood up straight as both the blond and the brown hair male nodded, and rush to tell the other member of thier group to help reach his 'Ino' girl.

The teenage with coal color eyes turn around and open his locker, when he heard somebody behind him, he turned around and say an old man to be in his mid 50's, wearing a janitors suit.

"what?" asked Sasuke as he didn't hear himm before.

"I knew a girl name Ino, she looked like an angel from heaven" he said warmly as he was holding a broom in one of his hands as he lean on the top on it as he remember the female.

"really?" asked Sasuke, he couldn't help but smile abit but it faded once he realize what he was holding.

The janitor nodded as he started to walk again, Sasuke soon closed his locker door and follow to old man.

"she was the sprint of this school and sang heavily, she could have made the sourist man smile with one of her famous smiles" he said and stop infront of a glass frame, the janitor press one of his fingers on the glass, "she was strong headed also, she wouldn't take no for an answer" he gave a smile chuckle as he's dark brown eyes gloss abit.

The 18 year old Sasuke rose a brow and looked at where the man had his finger had, his eyes widen slight as he saw a picture of the girl that has been in his front year, she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform as she was doing the front side splits, her long blonde hair touching the grass as was on, as she had one of her hands on the group with her tamp-tamp and the other one in the air with her other tamp-tamp, a wide smile on her flawless face.

"did she move?" he asked, knowing he was using pass tense.

"she died almost 10 years ago, in a car crush with her boy friend Sai, on their way to the prom, they were the cutest couple ever" he said with a sad smile on his face.

'died...' thought the male as his skin turn paler than usual, 'but i saw her...was she a ghost...' he shiver abit and shook his head.

"you ok, you seem really pale?" asked the janitor concearn.

Sasuke nodded, then looked around to see that nobody else was there, the ran already rang and he didn't even hear it for class, "i have to go" said the uchiha student and left running to his class, 'no, he most have been lying' he thought knowing very well he saw her and she didn't seem like a ghost, you could look right thru ghost and you couldn't do that with her.

_**Soul- well? I'm still gonna have him fall in love with her, but i need help, should he be able to touch her and not go thru yet everybody else can just go right thru her, or what? idk, and what did you think about Sai being her boyfriend, since he and Sasuke have simiar traces, also i was thinking of having a flashback, you know of a ino and sai? what d yu think? and like alway R&R , oh i almost forgot which one of my other account story should i countine first cause i could only do one at a time, since i still have some on this account i haven't finch yet.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul- i love taking naps in the middle of the day that's when i get the best ideas, and two chapters in a day is great for me ^.^ thanks for everybody that review, i hope this makes up for me not updating in almost a month, if you have any ideas please share with me, they would help if not in this story than an another one, all help is welcome, please no flames.**_

Sasuke lays his head on his palm as the elbow on his desk, help him give him support, he couldn't stop thinking about what the janitor has said about the blonde beauty that he has seen.

_**~flashback~ **_

_**"she was the sprint of this school and sang heavily, she could have made the sourist man smile with one of her famous smiles" he said and stop infront of a glass frame, the janitor press one of his fingers on the glass, "she was strong headed also, she wouldn't take no for an answer" he gave a smile chuckle as he's dark brown eyes gloss abit.**_

_**The 18 year old Sasuke rose a brow and looked at where the man had his finger had, his eyes widen slight as he saw a picture of the girl that has been in his front year, she was wearing a cheerleader's uniform as she was doing the front side splits, her long blonde hair touching the grass as was on, as she had one of her hands on the group with her tamp-tamp and the other one in the air with her other tamp-tamp, a wide smile on her flawless face.**_

_**"did she move?" he asked, knowing he was using pass tense.**_

_**"she died almost 10 years ago, in a car crush with her boy friend Sai, on their way to the prom, they were the cutest couple ever" he said with a sad smile on his face.**_

_**~flashback over~**_

'she couldn't be dead, she can't' he thought as he didn't feel that his friends were looking at him concearn, they knew that he was usually quite during class but he would atleast look at the white board with the teacher writing things on it, but the young teenager didn't even seem to care, instead he seem to be deep in thought about something else.

'maybe it's the Ino girl?' thought Naruto as he chew on his pencil's eraser, both of his elbows on his desk as he glance at Kiba who was staring back at him and nodded, both thinking that same thing, Kiba blink when he felt something hit the back of his head, he turn around and saw that it was one of their friends , Shino that had throw a little piece of paper that was in the form of a ball.

Shino shrugged abit with a slight nodded, giving the hint that he wanted to know what was happening.

The blond male with whiskers on face mouth, 'I'll tell you later', Shino nodded soon afterwards as he then looked back at the white board as he still were his black sunglasses, he seem to converst his teacher that he needed them to see, since the lights would hurt his eyes.

'the people from the office have to keep a record' thought the male Uchiha with a smirk, 'I'm going to find out who she is, and about her boyfriend' he didn't know why but at the feeling that she had a boyfriend, made his anger boil up abit, 'she's not even mind, why would i care if she has a boyfriend' he rolled his coal color eyes.

He smirked once he heard the bell ring for class to get out, he didn't even bother for the teacher to say what was going to be left for homework, he just got up and walked out of the door, leaving some of the students surprise since he usually was the last one to leave the classroom, Kiba,Naruto and Shino looked at eachother with a confuse look then ran out of the room, while students started to get up and gather their things.

"where did he go?" asked the blond with tan skin, wearing the invader zim t-shirt, he and his friends looked at the hallway but couldn't see him.

"Hey guys!" yelled a male's voice, they turn around already the voice to well, it was Rock Lee, the pink hair female's boyfriend.

"hey Lee" said Shino as he looked at the guy wearing a dark green t-shirt with messy black hair, he change his hair style two years ago when him and Sakura got together he also plug his eyebrows, not even go they could be like a girl's but enough so they could look normal.

"I found out some information about a girl name Ino" said Lee as his girlfriend run upto him, she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath as her boy friend left her after p.e to tell their friends the information that they got.

The male started to smile wide, "really what did you get?" said an excited Kiba as he love to hear the best information, they started to wall down the hall as Lee started to talk.

"Well I asked my teacher since his been here for years already" he said as his girlfriend hold his hand with her own, lacing thier fingers together, as she was there when he asked the teacher, she wore a simple mint dress, with white shoes.

"ok" said Shino as he was walking beside Kiba, their hands both inside their own jacket's pocket as they listen.

"Well he said that the girl name Ino died years ago with her boyfriend in a crash, it seems they were on their way to the prom when their car stop at the brigde, you know the one crossing Sasuke's house, and that a drunk driver driving a truck hit them fully, their car falling off the brigde, it was a big new here" said Lee as Sakura nodded.

"why would Sasuke want to know something about a dead girl?" asked Naruto confused, as he looked at the ceiling over him, as people moved out of the group's way, not because they were afraid but knowing that they wouldn't notice and would bump into them, even if it was by accident.

They all shrugged in confusement, not knowing why a member of their group would, he might have drifted away from them but they still care about the Uchiha male deeply, since they knew that nobody in the world could replace him and the memroies that they share with him.

Kiba glance at the office and notice somebody with black and blue hair, he knew he was Sasuke but didn't say anything, 'maybe he knew this person from somewhere' he thought as he then looked at some of the members of his group, they all had second period together.

"here you go, " said a female with black wavy hair that was hold back by a simple light pink clip, she rose her glasses up after she had him some of the yearbooks from 10 years ago.

"Thanks" said Sasuke emotionless as he was holding 3 yearbooks from the pass, he then walked away a from her not knowing she had a small blush on her pale face.

The male with black and blue hair left the room and down the hallway, making sure that nobody was making to much attention to him, as he got out of the double door and walked to the school's yard, he went to sit under a tree that seem to be 1/4 a mile of school, that still gave him a pretty good view of the school yet he felt calm being there under the cherry tree, some flowers were around the tree and around him, as he start to open one of the books.

He scan for a while through the first year book which was the oldest, and since he didn't know her last name he had to check each page one by one,  
he sign, remembering that she was a cheerleader after a while. but that was in the last pages where the clubs where, he wanted to also know her last name so he decide to look for her picture first before he went to check the clubs and he didn't know of she would be there.

**_Soul- well how was it?, please R&R , please any ideas share, also if you can think of any sai and ino moment so that they can have in the pass, it's always welcome, and that who she was singing too last time when she was looking at the sky. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul- Hey everybody!, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, there's a flash back with an ino and sai moment, please review, and also don't flame, if you guys have any idea how ino and sasuke could be together, please share since i have nothing yet and it will help alot, also if you have request with the characters ino (naruto) kikyo (naruto) or orihime (bleach), tell me and i could try to make the story.**_

Sasuke put down the another school years book that were the ealiers, he sigh abit as he started to lose hope he lean back and press his back against the tree, his hand slowly made his way to the last year book and put in on his laps as he touchs the cover page with his index finger, knowing that is she wasn't in this year book he wouldn't find her.

'I should have asked that old man for her last name' he thought calmly, as he remember that the janitor knew things about the blond angel that just happen to be a cheerleader, he smirked abit as he could remember the picture he saw eariler of her wearing the short cheer leader's uniform, but what got his attention more was her eyes, he never seen eyes like that, they seem sure pure and innocent.

He open the book, his smirk faded as he saw the first page, it was picture of Ino and what seem to be her boyfriend, the picture was in black and white with a heart around the picture and in the bottom of the page it had written, *you will be miss and always be love* then there first names on underneath that.

"I remember that day" said a female's voice behind him, he turn around to see the female that looked like an angel, he was shock to see her there in day light, she seem to be glowling softly but the faded as she lean over and looked at the picture better.

The 18 year old male wasn't scared of her, he watch her closely, she had flawless pale skin with light pink lips that seem to be gloss with the help from the sun's ray.

"so your her?" he asked her, she turn and faced him, for the first time since he seen her, her baby blue eyes locked with his coal color once, she smiled softly at him as she nodded, what she didn't know was that, that was enough for him to feel his guts to get tight.

"yeah" she said and looked back at the picture, she sat down on the soft grass and laid her head on his arm with out her noticing it as she was cod in the memories of back then, Sasuke bit his lower lip as he wrap one of his arms around her small frame, to his shock it didn't go right thru her like he has seen in movies.

_**~flash back~**_

_**"Hey Sai" said a cheerful Ino as she glomp the male from behind, she didn't let go of him as they stood in the grass area a little less than a mile away from the school's building.**_

_**"hey" he said as he helped her slide off him, he turn around and faced the blond which became his friend with out him wanting to at first, but know he was happy that she did made him.**_

_**"how you been" said an 16 year old blonde as she worn blue short shorts and a black t-shirt that fit her like a second skin, her long villana color hair was in it's usual high pony tail.**_

_**"Good and yourself?" he asked as a small smile a rose on his pale face, as his hands were firmly on his side, he wore his usually black pants and a white t-shirt that had some paint spans on it.**_

_**"I'm good" she said as she smiled at him, she had a light blush on her face but he didn't seem to notice as he was trying to calm himself so that he wouldn't blush infront of the girl he liked and maybe even started to love.**_

_**"That's great" he said calmly as they both just stare at eachother for a moment, Ino bit her lip abit as she didn't know what to say infront of the guy she started to fall for, at first she wanted to become friends with him since he was aloner and didn't talk alot but once she grew to him and made him open up she couldn't help but to love him, with the help from the little jokes that thay made, and the laughter they shared she couldn't help it all.**_

_**"Well my dad is throwing a party tonight and I was hoping that you would come?" she asked abit nevious as she scratched the back of her neck, she knew that he could reject her and she fear that even though she wouldn't admit that the mighty head cheerleader could feel reject when there were plenty of guys that wanted to be with her.**_

_**"I don't know" said Sai as he turn abit and started to walk the other way but slow enough for Ino to catch up to him, she was quickly at his side since she knew that he wanted her to walk with him if he turn that slow, she got to learn what he was saying at times just by his actions.**_

_**"How come?" she asked abit upset but didn't show it, she looked at the view it was a nice day there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was rare since it was spring .**_

_**"Your father usually throws the fancy parties and I don't have nothing to wear" he said signing soon afterwards, he loves this blond beauty, but she had money since her father was a rich man, and Sai was an average class member, when he first met her he thought she would have been stuck up bitch but she was like none other, she was sweet and caring even though she does have a loud mouth, that was one of the things that he likes about her, that she's able to speak her mind and doesn't care what anybody says.**_

_**"You know you could go in anything but if you want I could buy you a suit" she said as she slowly hold his upper right arm, which made both of them blush deeply.**_

_**Sai shook his head, "I don't want you wasting your money on me" he said honestly, never once he cared about her money or even asked her for anything since he didn't want to seem like he was using her.**_

_**"It's not wasting if I want to" said the head cheerleader, as they stopped by a tree which gave a good view of the school.**_

_**The artist looked at the female behind him that looked like an angel from heaven with a voice that even angels could envy, he smiled softly as her as he caress her cheek softly, making her blush abit more, "Let's sit down" he said gently as she nodded abit as they both sat down near the cherry tree that was in bloom.**_

_**Ino sat on his side as she laids her head on his arm as she had done so many times but that never stops the feeling of butterflies that want to be set free and wonder the world wondering who made this feeling come.**_

_**"Why don't we go watch a movie instead" he said as he glance at the the 17 year old who seem to be going to high places in life, Ino looked at him and he felt his gut get tighter, "just seems funner since I'm not used to those kind of things" he knew that her father liked him since he was a good guy and made his daughter happy, her father was usually over protect over his only princess, but Inoichi seem to approve of the young artist.**_

_**Ino pouted abit but nodded abit, as she wanted to show her other friends from private school about that guy that she fell head over heels for, they were shock when the famous blond told them that she liked a guy from public school, most friends from private school still thought that she was crazy and even crazier for wanting to go to public school, but the blond with sky blue eyes wanted to so the money wont go to her head and so she can have friends that like her and not just cause of the money.**_

_**"One considen" said Ino as she smiled at him, he rose a brow at her, wondering what she would want.**_

_**"what?" he asked abit nerviously.**_

_**"that it's a date" she said blushing abit, as she looked into his dark color eyes that she couldn't help but look at them.**_

_**Sai blushed as he nodded, "ok" he said and lean down and capture her lips with his own, they were both cod in the moment that they didn't seem to notice the flash that went on as a person from the school's year book took their picture.**_

_**~flashback over~**_

Sasuke looked at her as her eyes looked abit glossy as if she wanted to cry but hold back the tears as she remember that was their first kiss, and two years later they died in a crash, "are you going to be ok?" he asked.

Ino looked at him again which almost made him forget how to breath, she nodded abit, "yeah cause atleast we died together" she said as she looked at the picture and smiled softly as she touch the page but with out feeling paper on her skin.

_**Soul- how was it? please R&R ^.^**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul- hey everybody *waves* sorry I took lone i been busy and also sick, I will like to thank everybody that review and also thank you SasuIno**_  
_**, it beens alot that this story inspires you. During this chapter, i wanted to put more Ino and Sai moments since i want you guys to know more about her pass with him and i hope everybody enjoys this chapter, also i do make request chapters, on the characters that i like, which is shown in my profile. ^.^**_

Ino smiled softly as she still didn't take her baby blue eyes off the old picture in the yearbook, her hands were lace together on her lap, her eyes slowly closing, it seems as everytime that she blink, her eyelids were harder to open as she was getting tired, her head still on Sasuke's chest as he hold her close to him as he watch her carefully.

'what makes him so speacil that you wanna love him even know' he thought abit sad, he knew he shouldn't hate since the young male from the picture was dead, but he couldn't help it, he felt enviess to this male that he never even knew, He sigh abit as he caress her arm with his thumb, his arm was wrapped around her small angel frame.

'i love you...' Thought the female with villana color hair, as her eyes were more that half way close, she press her fingers against the book once again, yet she couldn't feel the touch of the old paper against her skin liks she used to when she was alive, her eyeslids seem to get heavy as she finchally went to sleep, her hand sliding off the page and on got the lap of the male with black and blue hair.

Sasuke rose a brow abit, as he notice that she had fallen asleep, 'I didn't know ghost could sleep' he though but it didn't bother him having her right next to him, she wasn't annoying like another girls that alway wanted to be near him and would talk about useless things that he didn't care about.

A small smile arose on his face as he watch her sleep, the sun-rays hitting her flawless pale face, to make it seem that she was glowing, his smile got abit wider as he notice that he could smell that shampoo she was wearing, it smelled of a mix of strawberry and cream, he wonder when was the last time she took a shower, since the smell still seem fresh as if she barely wash it just a few hours ago, a blush came on his face as he started to image the angel with the body of a model taking a shower, 'I wish I could see that' his blush darken as he looked at her sleeping figure.

The blush soon disapper as he notice how innocent and beautiful she looked, he could tell that she wasn't wearing make-up on and that she was narutaly beautiful which was rare to find, 'she looks so calm and peaceful' he thought as he stop caressing her arm and just hold he, the book still on his lap as he laid his head his head on top of her's, he didn't know why he could feel her and not go thru her, but he didn't care, he felt lucky that he did.

'I wondor what she dreams about?' he thought as his eyes looks at the picture of her and her boyfriend, that shared their first kiss under that very tree, he countined to look thru the pages slowly as he looked at the people from back then, he had to amdit some had weird hair styles.

_**~Ino's Dream~**_

_**Ino watched at the ocean waves hitting the warm sand, a small smile was on her pale face, as her bare feet touched the warm sand, digging her small feet on it as she saw an older could holding hands, they seem to be in their mid 30's as they hold hands as they walked across the beach, their feet being hit by the cold water since the sun was already starting to set.**_

_**'that's so cute' she thought happily as she watched them for a moment, she could image her and Sai doing that, they have done that before but everytime they do, it always feels brand new their hands lace with the other, the blond couldn't help but smile wide, as she then looked at the sun slowly setting, it was almost touching the water.**_

_**"how can I tell him" she said to nobody, a heavy sigh escaped her lips as she tiled her head back to see that the once blue sky started to change colors, it had mix colors, of pink, organ and red.**_

_**"tell who what?" asked a male behind her, she turn her head and saw her boyfriend for 2 years standing there, his hands inside his black jean's pocket as he had a black shirt on that had an artist on it.**_

_**"Sai, you scared me" Ino said laughing nerviuosly, her long blond hair was let down as it touch the sand, it also curve around the large white t-shirt that cover her bikini.**_

_**"Sorry" he said with a soft smile of his face as he sat down next to the female that he fell in love with and made everyday worth while, he looked at her heavily face, "are you ok?" he asked concearn.**_

_**Ino nodded abit as she looked down afterwards, their hands almost touching.**_

_**"You don't have to lie to me" he said as she rose her head and looked into his dark color eyes, he rose his hand and press it softly against her cheek, a small smile on his face.**_

_**"Your father told me that you got accepted to the state collage in california" he said honest, there was a hint of sadness in his voice but there was more understanding behind it.**_

_**"I'm sorry" she said upset as she looked down, 'he must hate me' she thought as she closed her eyes, this was her first boyfriend and she was madly in love with him and now after high school she had to leave him.**_

_**"Don't be honey, It's what you always wanted" he said softly as he slide his hand from her cheek to her chin and rose it so that she could look at him, Ino slowly open her eyes which had a layer of gloss in them.**_

_**"But I want to be with you as well...Maybe I shouldn't go" she said, willing to give up her dream of going to go to that schoolto be with him**_

_**The male with messy black hair shook his head in his appovement, "I won't allow you to do that" he said serious as his eyes locked with her own, "I'm not letting you give up your dream for me"**_

_**"But if your not there...it'll be a nightmare" she said saddly, as grabbed his other hand with her free once, she didn't want to leave him, she couldn't image her life with out him there, his gently smile that makes her heart race, the way his skin feels against her own, it feels right being with him and nobody else had made her feel like this, it made her feel like she was in a romances book when ever she was with him.**_

_**"Ino.." the artist student said her name softly, as he felt her grip tightening abit, "..I will always be there for you no matter what, and nothing will ever change that", he looked at the ocean view for a moment, notice that the sun was already half hidden underneather the water.**_

_**Ino nodded as her hands loosen around his own and looked at the same view that he was looking at, she then glance at him from the corner of her eyes, it was true he was handsome and it was clear to anybody with eyes, but she saw more then that he was smart and caring, he wasn't what people thought of him to be,true at first he was rudily to people and pushed them away but that was since they always wanted to be with him for his looks.**_

_**"I was wondoring...if you would marry me" asked Sai as he told out a small velet box from his pocket, his eyes not looking away from the ocean view, as Ino's blue eyes widen in pure shock, "right after graduation and like that you will always be together"**_  
_**Sai looked at her, she still seem shock, "I'm willing to wait for you while your gone and maybe I could save enough money to go with you to california and get a job there while you study" he said honest.**_

_**Ino nodded in excited as she tackled him to the sand and kissed his lips with passion, her lips soon left lips before he got time to respond, "of course Sai" she said happily, as she got off him and he open the small box tp show an enagement ring,**_  
_**the diomand wasn't huge but she felt as if it was perfect, he took of the ring and slide the ring on her wedding finger as Ino's smile widily, showing off her pearl white teeth.**_

_**"I can't believe this is happening" she said as she smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on his left cheek as he smiled at her.**_

_**"I'm happy your happy" he said as he watched the angel infront of him, wearing a plain white t-shirt that fit her to big for her small frame.**_

_**"happy? I'm more than that, I don't think words could even begin to explain it" the female with long blond hair said as her cheeks started to hurt from smiling to much, but she didn't care, she was going to marry the guy of her dreams and live happily ever after with him.**_

_**"What if you get over me" she said, knowing that he won't have enough money and would refuse money from her father, even though they will be related soon, "what if you get tired of waiting?"**_

_**A small chuckle escaped his lips as he looked at her, "true me that would never happen and if i can't have you in this life time, I'll wait in heaven't gate for you" he said as he smiled at his fiance.**_

_**"really?" she said with a wide smile as she looked at him, she had to admit she like prince charming, but prince charming had noting on the male infront of her with messy black hair and pale skin that love art and her, he was better than any prince, this was going to be her husband.**_

_**Sai nodded, "If I die before you, I won't go into heaven until your there, since it wont feel like heaven with you there" he said, this tone was soft and caring, the female with the body of a model hugged him, he was so poetic at times and she love it so much, "I'll wait for you also" she said as their lips met in a passion kiss at the sun was already hidden, and the stars started to appear above them.**_

_**~ino's dream over~**_

Sasuke stopped as he found her the picture of her, "Ino Yamanaka" he said softly, as he saw her sleeping firgure smile.

_**Soul- it was shorter than i image it would be, how many chapters would you like this story to be, what do you think is gonna happen next chapter ^.^ and why can' i find my eyeliner again lol o.o R&R, i hope everybody enjoy it !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul- hey!, I woke in the middle of the night to write things, so sorry of there's almost of grammer errors T.T but i wanted to do it now before i forget the idea, also i wanted to updated asap since its 24th of december today and i wanted to give my readers this chapter as a preset .' it might have been a weird gift since the chapter is..ah..well Sai scaring Sasuke but i hope everybody enjoys it ^.^, also i want my readers advice, should i countie the kikyo and sesshomaru story or not?**_

Sasuke was about to close the book when he saw the picture of the guy she was kissing in the picture, he frown abit as he sigh, not knowing why he was getting upset for nothing, this girl wasn't his, he didn't even know her beside the things he heard from the old man that worked in the school, he looked at the guy he was extremely pale with messy black hair and dark eyes that almost looked black.

'sai' he thought as he read the name, he rolled his coal color eyes, 'what no last name' he couldn't help but chuckle abit but not enough to wake up the angel laying underneath him.

The male with black and blue hair stared at the male picture for a while and then closed the year book that was still on his laps, and put it to the side with the other once as he yawn abit.

he pass one of his hands thru his flawless face, as he then rubbed his eyes, 'I wondor why I'm so tired' he thought, as he then remember he hasn't slept much and he knew why, it was laying with him and has sky blue eyes that seem so peaceful and calm.

'was she like this when she was alive?' he thought as his eyelids started to get heavier, he couldn't get the thought that she got a ghost out of his head, but she didn't look like one, instead she seem more like an angel, he blush softly,  
knowing that he would never tell her that or mention it to nobody, they probly would thing tha the was insane.

'but atleast it explains on why she didn't show up on the tapes' thought the male with coal color eyes as he remember that was the first time he saw her.

He yawn abit as he started to fall asleep, there was soft wind that blew as he soon fell into a slumb, the wind hit abit harder, making the year book open but only the one with Ino and Sai pictire, the pages flew to the side and stopped when it reached Sai's picture, his face seem emotionless.

_**~Sasuke's Dream~**_

_**Sasuke was laying on his bed sleeping when he heard soft music reached his ears, he rubs his eyes as he started to wake up,**_  
_**he slowly started to sit up as he strach his arms as he let out a soft yawn.**_

_**He looked around as he heard the soft melody of what seem of a paino being played, it sounds soft and slow as he got out of his bed, his feet touching his dark blue carpet, he looked around the large room wondering where the noise was coming from.**_

_**"where is it coming from" he said as the dark color walls slowly stop echoing the song, he sigh abit in reveal as he was about to get back in bed, when he heard that it didn't complete stopped.**_

_**The teenage boy looked out of his baloncy as it was coming in from there, he slowly made his way to it, he smirked noticing how nice it was outside, he laids his elows on the rail as he lean over, he scan the land, the trees were in blossom showing sakura flower, he rose a brow when he saw somebody sitting down, playing a paino.**_

_**'what the hell' he thought in shook on how a master paino right there in the middle of the night, it the hit him somebody was in his family's yard, he quickly rush out of his room as he wore black sweats and a dark grey mucscle shirt, he didn't even notice if he woke anybody up.**_

_**Once he reached the door, he quickly open it and rush out of the house and into the yard where he saw somebody playing the large paino,**_

_**His coal color eyes widen in shock as it was gone, instead there was a guy that seem that was playing it moments ago, he was sitting down as he wore all black, he had messy black hair, he couldn't see his face. he had a paint brush in his hand as he was painting, what ever he was painting was being behind with his body.**_

_**"what are you doing here?" Sasuke said demanding an answer, his arms foldly against his chest.**_

_**Sasuke rose a brow as he heard that male chuckle as he put his paint brush down, and started to stand up slowly, his art still cover.**_

_**"I should say the same thing" said the male's voice once it stop chucklin, it sent shivers down the spine of the male with black and blue hair.**_

_**"this is my house!" he said angerly as he hated this guy already, his eyes fix on the male's back that was cover with a black long sleeve shirt, he also wore black pants.**_

_**The male shock abit, as he slowly turned around.**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widen, 'it's the guy from the picture' he thought as Sasuke's skin grew abit paler, as he then remember about Ino.**_

_**"No, this is her house not yours" said guy emotionless, as his hands on his side as he still cover the painting behind him,**_  
_**his dark eyes that almost looked black underneath the midnight blue sky, that had diamonds glue to it.**_

_**"Who's?" the male teenager asked as he rose a brow as the male with really pale skin.**_

_**"Ino, of course" said Sai with a smirk that sent shivers thru out Sasuke's body, his eyes widen in shock, 'fiance?, she was enaged to him?' he thought, he felt as his heart was broken and it felt so cold out of a sudden inside his body, like a old room let forgotten that's main window was broken by a simple baseball, fragements of the window left everywhere letting the cold inside while the reason was still there and nobody did anything about it, when it broke it felt so sudden and it couldn't be stop, since it was destion to happen.**_

_**" what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke to him curios, the male seem so serious nd stood still just like a statue.**_

_**The male wearing all black smirked once again as he slowly ran a hand thru his thick black hair, "to leave my girl alone but of couse" he said as sigh once when he notice that male with black and blue hair rose his brow at him, "leave Ino alone,**_  
_**I dont want you to ever see her again"**_

_**Sasuke hmmp, "and if i do" he replied with a smirk on his flawless face, as he pressed his folded arms more again his chest.**_

_**Sai laughed evilly as he walked closer to the Sasuke, stopping a front infront of him, "don't tell me that you like her"**_  
_**he said as he laugh again, "that's funny and you think that she might like you back...no wait your hoping she might like you back" said the ghost as he laughed so more, wiping some tears that started to form on the egde of his eyes.**_

_**"and what if that's true" said the male with black and blue hair as he glared at him.**_

_**"she won't ever love you, you know that, she's mine, she loves me and i love her, I been waiting for her crossover for almost 10 years" said the male with really pale skin honest as he didn't want to go to heaven with out the angel that own his heart.**_

_**Sasuke looked down, he couldn't compit with that, he waited years to be with her and he barely knew her, and he knew that she love loves Sai, "but I'm still not going to stop seeing her, she will someday love me" said Sasuke as he looked back at the ghost infront of him.**_

_**Sai growl abit as his eyes turn reddish, making the teenager that was alive step back in fear, he could see that painting from the corner of his eyes, it was of a beautiful red rose, the backround was night time with a creset moon and some stars,**_  
_**the rose's stop started to bleed as the red rose started to wilt and the backround was fading to black.**_

_**"your not worthing of that" snapped Sai, as Sasuke felt his body shiver, the things around him faded to black as to trees and everything else vanish, leaving the two guys in a dark room. "do you think she will want to be with somebody like you"**_  
_**he said as his eyes were still red.**_

_**Images of the hair was with black and blue hair started op appear, some seem like if they were memories, of him yelling at some females to leave him alone, of him dissing his frineds, A frown appear on Sasuke's face of hundreds of memories like that appear.**_

_**"look you can't even treat good the people that care about you" said Sai, as Sasuke cover his ears with his hands as he shut his eyes close, his entire body shaking like a leaf.**_

_**"stop it" he said as then started to hear the the pale male chuckle evilly, "STOP IT!"NHE SHOUTED" he shouted as he pressed his hands against his ears most but he couldn't stop hearing his laughter, with the rude things he said to people back then.**_

_**"why should I?" he asked as he fincally stop laughing, started at the teenagers that was already on his knees and shaking like a scare little boy.**_

_**"I won't hurt her" said Sasuke, opening his eyes to see that he was alone in his family's yard, his body stopped shivering as he slowly got up and looked arose, and notice that the paint from behind was still there, it was before it started bleeding and dying.**_

_**~Sasuke's dream over~**_

he slowly open his eyes, he lefting his head abit and rubbed his eyes abit, he looked at where he was at since he already forgot, the sky stilled seem so bring, a it was a baby blue color with white cotton balls, some squish together to make cute little firms if they used their imagaton.

He quickly remember the female laying against him, he turn his head to notice that she was still sleeping.

'she looks so calm and beautiful' he thought as he couldnt help but watch her, 'i could do this all day' a soft smile appear on his face, he then felt something on his lap that was touching his laps, he glance at it and notice it was the year book, he's coal color eyes widen in shock, 'I remember closing that' he grabbed it, shivers went down his spine as he notice it was at the page of the pale male with messy black hair that haunted his dream.

He shivers once more as he remember how his eyes turn red and his evil chuckle, he then glance at Ino, 'what should i do?' he thought as he sigh heavily.

**Soul-well how was it?, did everybody enjoy their gift chapter? please R&R and have also a happy christmas and I'll try to update as soon asap now im off to bed since its 3:28 in the morning XD i also hope it wasn' to short**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul- Hey!, i hoped everybody enjoy their christmas! ^.^ **_

The blond beauty slowly opened her sky blue eyes as she sat up from where ever she was laying down, she strached her pale arms as a soft yawn escaped her mouth, "omg that felt good" she said with a smile as she lower her hands to touch the soft green grass, 'i can't remember the last time i slept' she thought as she quickly remember she fell asleep on the young teenager.

Ino turned her head to the side, and rose a brow as she didn't see him anymore, "where did he go?" she asked herself, as she slowly got up and looked around from the spot that she stood yet couldn't see the male with black and blue hair anywhere, she looked at where she once was sleeping at and notice that he left only one of the books beside.

'that's weird' she thought as she walked to it and bend down to grab it, a smile appear on her flawless face as she saw that it was the one with her and her love Sai, "oh Sai, how I miss you" she said with a soft smile, "you should met the guy that could see me now, he reminds me of you when we became friends, before when I used to go back to the place I once live he couldn't see me nor his family and then a few nights ago, he was able, i dont know how, i bet you know why?, you were good with those kinds of things and was usually more aware" she said as she giggles abit.

Her angelic face sadden, "but i guess you can't help me now, ha" she said letting out a bitter chuckle escape her lips, "I don't even know if your waiting for me, do you think that Sasuke is a good person" she said looking at her dead finaces picture, " I think he is, his really nice to me and I could tell he cares because he didn't push me away and hasn't treated me badly"

The female with long villana color hair slowly stood up again as she let go of the old year book and looked at the pinkish organ sky, "Do you think we could ever see eachother again beside only in my dreams, I wanna created more memories with you" she said sounding upset, she was dead for almost 10 years and she had already dream of each memory she had with him.

She sigh abit, already knowing that he won't awsome like he never does, but she can't do anything but hope, it was the only thing that keeps her going, hope to be in his arms again, his warm skin pressed against her own as she would giggle when his hot breath hint her ears.

"I was thinking of visting my dad...but I'm scared to" she said softly as she was stilling looking at the sky, some white cotton balls flowing by, she didn't notice the soft footsteps coming behind her.

"How come?" asked the male's voice as he heard, he rose a brow as he looked the the female with the model of a model that looked like an angel.

Ino turned around and notice it was Sasuke, "oh hey, you scared me" she said smiling softly as she put one of her hands to the place where her heart had to be.

Sasuke chuckles as he ran a hand thru his black and blue hair, " oh sorry" he said as he smiled back at her, 'I can't leave her, no matter what that guy says, she needs help and since I'm only person that could see her, I'm the one that has to help her' he though.

"it's fine" she said as she let her hand fall to her side, her eyes light baby blue eyes meeting his coal color eyes.

Sasuke looked away as he felt his face turning red, 'how can she make my heart feel like that by just looking at me' he thought as he felt his heart speed up, she was like a drug to him, he couldn't stay away and in the end it might drive him crazy.

The 18 year old ghost rose a brow as she looked at the 18 year old teenager, "are you ok?" she asked walking towards him , her bare feet not making a sound as she stopped once she was almost a foot way from him.

The youngest Uchiha turned his head to face her, his coal eyes widen as he finally notices how color she was to him, "um..I'm fine" he said after a few sounds, he looked straigh into her unique color eyes, he knew that someday he might not see them, he also knew that day would hurt him the most since he was falling for her and falling fast for somebody that was already dead, and had already somebody waiting for her outside heaven's gate.

"Are you sure?" she asked concearn as she put her hands on his cheek softly, she felt abit shock that she could actulll feel it, 'how?' she thought but her eyes didn't widen in shock instead she felt her cheeks firing up as she felt his warm pale skin again her hand.

"I'm sure" he said as he smiled at her, she nodded abit as she let go of his cheek slowly, he missed her touch already but wouldn't admit it or say it out loud.

Silence filled the air as they looked into eachothers eyes, a soft warm wind playing, making Ino's long villana color hair slow softly in the fair.

After a few moments Sasuke realized what he was doing and looked away quickly, and so did Ino who looked at the sky that was turing darker.

'what are you doing?' thought the male with black and blue hair, as he glance at the beautiful female 'your not sopposed to fall for her, she already has somebody that loves her and who she loves back' he sigh abit.

'What was this feeling I felt when I touched him' thought Ino as she looked at the sky, 'I haven't felt somebody's touch in a long time and it felt really good, It felt like when I touch you honey' her baby blue eyes pleading silencly for answer, she closed her eyes for a moment, ' could it be that I like him abit, Sai, what should I do?, am I a horrible person for starting to like him?' she sigh and looked at the grass, she didn't know what to do, she didn't even know what she was feeling, 'if only you could be here with me this would have been way easier'

"Ino" said Sasuke as he looked at her, she seem to be deep in thought, she slowly turn away and looked at him, "why am I the only one that could see you?" he asked wanting to know.

"I..I don't know" she said honestly as she shrugged abit, "I wish i knew, maybe your to help me"

The young Uchiha male nodded, "that was what I thought also" he said honestly, "I heard you say that you wanted to vist your dad, when was the last time you seen him?" he asked as he slide his hands into his jean's poclet.

Ino looked down as she mummble it at first.

"I didn't hear you" said the male as he walked closer to her, "what you say?"

The female ghost looked at him, "the last time i saw my daddy was the day I died" she said her blue eyes cover in gloss, making it seem that she wanted to cry but hold back the tears.

Sasuke sigh abit, he wanted to ask why but he could tell she was on the virge of tears, with anybody he wouldn't care if they cried, fuck..he wouldn't even be caring and trying to comfort them like he was with the female that he started to fall for since he saw her and heard her heavely voice.

"what about we go back home, and we could talk about this later" he said straching the back of his neck as she nodded abit, they both started towards ino's once home,  
which the Uchiha own already, Sasuke bit his lower lip abit as he walked to hold her hand, but if people saw him walking holding somebody's hand that wasn't even there they would think that he was crazy.

"are you ok" asked the blond beauty as she looked at him and notice he was biting his lower lip.

He blinked and stop biting it as he looked at her, "ah yeah" he said as he smiled abit and looked back on what's in front of them, 'do i really have to let her go someday?'  
he thought saddly as he knew he did even though he wont too.

_**Soul-well was it bad? good? please R&R, i'm still sick so i dont when I'm gonna be able to update sorry! . i was thinking of having this story like around 20 chapters? what do you think? should it be less or more? i dont know, what should happen next chapter, why do you think Ino hasnt vist her father?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Soul-how was everybody's christmas? did you like the christtmas gift chapter i gave you?, oh for everybody that likes my story from my other account good news, I found my password to it and aready updated one chapter, on 'we're brothers,now pick' please R&R like that i know that somebody is reading it, also i hope you enjoy this chapter I was gonna wait to new years to updated it but once i finch it a while ago, i felt i had to updated since I didn't want anybody to wait._**

Sasuke open the door to his bedroom letting the female with villana color hair walk in first, a wide smile appear on her flawless pale face as she took a step in the room that was once her own.

"Oh My Goth" she said as she walks in more, her sky blue eyes widen in excitement as she touched the dark color wall, 'this room brings so many memories'  
she thought happily, since she really didnt get to look around her old house since they walked straight up to Sasuke's room.

"What?" asked Sasuke as he closed to the once he got in, he rose a brow as he watch the beauty in his room.

"This used to be my room" said Ino as she slowly removed her hand from the wall, a wide smile on her face as she twirl around as memories came flowing back to her, her clothing change to a purple ballerina uniform with a black tutu and blacking shoes, her long villana was suddenly let down as purple and black ribbons appear in her hair, two of side on both side as she keep on twirling around.

"the hell?" said the male with black and blue hair in almost a whisper as he looked surpised, he slowly made his way to his bed, his eye sight never once moving from the barbie female that was dancing.

Ino didn't seem to notice the change as she twirl, she colors her eyes as she remember how her room was purple and soft black carpet, how her and her father drew stars on the ceiling and on the walls when she was little, the blond ghost slowly started to open her eyes to see that the room that she just walked into had change into the one she own.

Sasuke quickly got on and looked around, 'the fuck, how this happen?' he thought as he looked at the purple walls that had stars, he looked at what was his bed, it change to a queen side with dark blue covers, to a large king size bed with purple covers with a huge creset black moon on the middle, some of the pillows were purple while others were black, He looked above the bed frame made out of metal to see black angel wings, pictures around it of the beautiful blond with sky blue eyes and friends of her, by the look of it she had alot of friends and she was smiling in all the pictures.

"How?" he asked as he slowly turn to face the blond, who stop dancing.

Ino didn't hear him as her eyes widen in shock, 'this is my room' she thought, as she then notice a two large desk against the walls, once having a compture on it, she slowly walked over to it and notice was a desk that had make-up and other martieral a large mirror also as a black leather chair appear that had wheels on the bottom, 'I used to do my make up here' she thought as she looked at the desk with and necklaces laid down in a patton, the ear rings to it a few inches away from it, she light blue eyes can a manacin hand that had rings on it, she looked at the mirror that had pictures of the out line frame of it,  
she lean over abit more as she saw the friends she used to hang out with.

A tiny smile appear on her face as she looked at the pictures totally forgetting about the 18 year old male with black and blue hair, she looked at a picture were she was wearing a dark green t-shirt that had red on its short sleeves, she was sticking her tounge out in the picture , on her left was a girl with dark red hair that reached her shoulders and honey brown eyes that was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt, she like the other girl on the right were sticking out their tounge, the last in the picture, was a female with honey brown hair that's hair reached just below her ears with hazel blue eyes that was wearing a green t-shirt that had a picture of a kitty in the middle.

The female ghost looked another picture that she didn't feel Sasuke staring at her and walking to her slowly, he bit his lower lip abit as he tried not to look to much at her curvy body that was cover to what seem to him a one piece bathing suit that fit her body perfectly almost like a second skin, 'control your emotions' he keep repeating in his mind, until he reached her, he was about to touch her shoulder, when he notice at the picture she was looking at, it was of her and her boyfriend, Sai.

Sasuke shiver abit as he remember his dream, the male's creepy laughter started to go on his mind for a while as he shook his head to clear it out, he sigh lightly and looked at the picture one more time, Ino was wearing dark blue short shorts and a tight cheeker long shirt that was button on except for the top two, a wide smile on her flawless face as Sai hand his arm around her tiny waist he was wearing a black jeans and a white muscle shirt, a small smile on his face, as he hold cotton candy on one hand that was blue while she was holding one that was pink , the back round made it seem as if they were in an amazement park.

'they seem happy together...' thought the male with black and blue hair saddly as he looked at it, he blinked when he heard somebody say something, "what?"  
he asked as he lower he glance and looked at the angel near him.

"We weren't together right there, but I made him go" she said as she chuckle softly abit making his sadden disappear and made it feel as if it was never there in the first place, "we had tons of fun and we even got lost in the house full of mirrors, he used how we got lost of propose so i can look at myself more" she said as laugh abit more as she remember that day clearly, "I been inside that place hundreds of time before and never got lost, but i was happy when I did...since it was with him and he saw more than a pretty face or a rich girl" she said as she looked away from the picture, and looked at the male with coal color eyes.

He flitch abit, seeing a mix of happiness and sadness in her eyes that looked like a reflection to her soul, "you really did love him, ha?" he asked already knowing the answer that made his heart break slowly.

"With all my heart" she said, her white pearl teeth showing as her eyes lit up in joy.

The youngest male of the house hold nodded abit as he looked tried his best to force a tiny smile on his flawless pale face, 'would i ever get a chance with her?' he thought saddly, as her old room slowly turn into his dark blue room, the warmth that was there was gone and replaced with a colder that started to warm up with the heater being on.

"Would you like to seat down" he asked after a few moments of completely slienet as he scrathed the back on his neck, he looked at the side abit as he didn't know what else to say.

"sure" she said as she made her way to his bed, her clothing changing again to black baggy sweats and a red tank top, Sasuke turn his head and notice what she was wearing, making the lightest shade of pink rise on his cheeks, 'why does she have to look beautiful in everything' he thought as they both walked to his queen size bed.

Ino hoped into the middle of the dark blue bed as a soft giggle excaped her lips in enjoyment, she soon sat up and crossed her legs as she looked at the guy that was still alive, he sat on the edge of his bed as he looked down.

"Are you ok?" she asked him as she rose her brow, he slowly looked at her and smiled softly, making her feel like she had a heart again and that it was beating once more.

"Yeah, Just thinking" said Sasuke as he kept looing into her baby blue eyes, he bit his lower lip again, 'remember she belongs to somebody else' he thought as he soon found himself laying down.

"About what?" Ino asked curiously as she hover her head over him, her eyes scanning his face, she felt her lips went abit dry face, his coal color eyes hidden by his eyelids, she licked her lips abit more as she saw his lips, 'they seem to temping' she thought leaning over abit, her hair that was let down touching his skin that was cover by the clothes he wore that very day to school.

Sasuke open his eyes and notice that her face was about a feet away from his own, he felt his face heat up again, he wanted to touch her bladly, kissing her cheeks, her lips, her jawline, her neck down her shirt, he felt something in his pants starting to grow as he image it.

The beautiful blonde stop moving closer to him, 'what am I doing?' she thought surpised by her actions, she slowly made her way back to the middle of the bed as he sat up once again and looked at her, his eyes showing longing and lust in them as he looked at her, but the lust soon vanished as he looked at her, she seem to innocent like an angel from heaven, her top like second skin, as her legs were nod folded, her hands holding his blanket abit as some of her hand cover her face as most cling to her body.

"I was thinking on how Imma help you" he said lying, he wanted to know how he can be with her instead and not have her dead boyfriend come and haunt him like he did a few hours ago.

The beautiful blond that had a body of a model and looked like an nodded as she smiled wide, "ok" was all she said as she watched him lay down again, she then found herself laying down again as she wanted know how know he was planning how helping her.

_**Soul- well? how was it?, good? bad? let me know ^.^ also some body review that Ino should come back to live (you know how you are) and i wanted to know who else would want that , and if you know how that could happen? also if your a fan of ino and sai, i have a story on here of one and also on my other account i Just finched, felt weird wrting on that one lol , but the one in my other will have a countined story like the one on here call 'jealous? (please read if you haven't) just I'm gonna finch this one first and also some one-shots (if i get any ideas or if anybody request) first. until next time ~waves~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soul-so sorry it took me forever to updated. **_

Ino laids on the queen size bed that had navy blue covers with some stars on it, she closed her sky blue eyes as she was bored and waited for the 18 year old male with black and blue to think of something, She sigh abit.

"This is boring" she said as she opened her eyes abit to see that he was also laying down, side ways from her, she could tell that his coal color eyes were closed and some of his face was hidding as his arm laid on it.

"I know, but I'm trying to think of how to help you" he said lying, as his arm covered his pale face, his long black and blue hair was a messy from his moving every few mintues.

"I told you I tried so many things already" she said sitting up and looked at the male infront of him, a small blush appear on her face, as she recall what she was about to do earlier, she felt butterflies were in her stomach and ready to burst out at any moment.

"I know, That's why I'm trying to thing of something that might help but I dont know how yet" he said, he wanted to help her so that she could be happy, but he started to get used to seeing her, he even talked to his old group which he usually would have tried to ignore so he can be alone.

The female blonde sighed once more, knowing that he was and he didn't have to.

"what about we listen to some music as we think?" he asked her, as he sat up, quickly getting up with out looking at her, he already know what he was going to ask her, his known since he heard her talking to herself earlier, he walked to the radio on his desk and turn on the station that he usually listen to when he was bored and didn't have anything better to do, he turned around once he heard a new song start to play.

***Oh her eyes, her eyes **

**Make the stars look like **

**they're not shining Her hair, **

**her hair Falls perfectly **

**without her trying***

He found himself smiling abit as he looked at her, he could have swore that she was an angel from heaven or even a beautiful godess that was place among all of the mortals, like a beautiful red rose that just bloom among simple daisys.

***She's so beautiful And**

** I tell her every day***

'a rose is beautiful, and a rose looks plain compare to her' he though soon shaking his head, 'what am I thinking' he asked himself in slient as he countined to looked at the female with sky blue eyes, as she soon laided back down on his comfy bed, she didn't feel him staring at her.

***Yeah I know, I know **

**When I compliment her **

**She wont believe me **

**And its so, its so**

** Sad to think she don't see **

**what I see***

He slowly made his way to his bed, his coal color eyes not looking away from the female wearing sweats and a tank top that seem to capture his heart with out even trying, 'how can she do what millions of others tried so hard, and she doesn't even notice' thought the male with black and blur hair as he touched the edge of the bed with his hand.

***But every time she asks me**

** do I look okay I say***

He sat down on the edge of his bed as he did earlier, his lower his head, his bangs covering his flawless pale face making it look as if he was starting at his pale feet but he was looking at the blonde laying in his bed, he swallow a lump that started to form on his thoart as he asked, "so what did you like about him the most?" he turned his head to face her.

Ino rose from the bed once more and sat as she looked at him with confusen in her baby blue eyes, a speacil light in her eyes that made his heart speed up, Sasuke bite his lower lip as he looked at her, "who?" she asked confused as she started at the young male.

***When I see your face**

** There's not a thing**

** that I would change**

** Cause you're amazing**

** Just the way you are **

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

** Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are***

'why does this song to be playing right now?' he thought, as he stare at her flawless body, he licked his lower lips as they got dried by looking at the flawless angel sitting on his bed, "ah..Sai" he said, he hated the male's Sai, he hated the whole thing about him and he didn't even know him personally, but he know that the female that he was falling for was in love with him and that was a good enough excuse for him to hate somebody.

***Her nails, her nails **

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

** Her laugh, her laugh **

**She hates but I think**

** its so sexy **

**She's so beautiful And**

** I tell her every day***

A wide smile appear on the ghost's flawless pale face, as she thought about the male with messy black hair that reached just below his eye brows and really pale skin, with dark eyes that almost looked black and a small yet soft smile on his face, "Where should I started" she said excited as she didn't see the hurt expression on the male's face.

***Oh you know, **

**you know, you know**

** Id never ask you to change**

** If perfect is what you're searching for**

** Then just stay the same***

"Well I love the way he looks at life, the way he smiles, and laughs, the way he could make me smile and the way he would put his arms around me, and wouldn't be shy about holding my hand infront of his friends, and the way he would cuddle with me when we would watch a movie, and wipe away my tears after i would cry after a sad love movie" she said with a smile on her face.

Sasuke felt his heart breaking slowly as he has never done that for anybody before, "oh " was the only things that he was able to say.

***So don't even bother**

** asking If you look okay**

** You know I say***

"and the way he would compliment me and tell me that i love great like an angel that fell from heaven even with i looked like a mess, he made me so happy but the thing I loved about him the most was the he accepted me for me and not because I was rich or anything and he never asked me to change for him,  
he loved me for who I was" said the female with villana color hair that was let down now.

'i wouldn't asked you change either, you seem perfect the way you are' thought the male as he sat on his bed, his envy this male that own her heart and her love which seem to pure, "That's great" Sasuke said as he tried to sounds happy,

***When I see your face**

** There's not a thing that**

** I would change Cause you're amazing**

** Just the way you are**

** And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

** Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are***

The 18 year old female nodded, "i bet if you met him, you would have like him also, you kinda remind me of him" she said honestly, 'is that why I wanted to kiss him, since he reminds me abot of Sai ?...no that's not it, I could never replace Sai I love him with every fiber of my being...but what is this feeling that I'm starting to get when I'm close to Sasuke?' she asked herself, trying not to look confuse.

"Yeah maybe" said the make with black and blue hair as he wanted to lay down back on his bed, but he didn't instead he looked into her peaceful baby blue eyes, he didn't know if he reject looking at them since by just looking at them made his heart mend again along with her famous smile, but he didn't want to look at them for to long, knowing he shouldn't get used to them since she wanted to move on and go to heaven with her beloved Sai, 'what kind of stupid name is that, Sai, it doesn't even see, like a real name' he thought as he tried to make himself feel better.

***The way you are **

**The way you are**

** Girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are***

"Well now I wanna asked you about your father" asked Sasuke as he closed his eyes for a moment, he could still picture her flawless face in the back of his mind.

"my dad ?, why?" asked Ino confused as she stared at the youngest male in the house hold, that made her feel like when she was alive again, and was with Sai, 'could it be that I'm falling for him?, could that even happen?' she asked herself silently as she countined to looked at him.

***When I see your face**

** There's not a thing that**

** I would change **

**Cause you're amazing**

** Just the way you are **

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

** Cause girl you're amazing **

**Just the way you are***

**Soul-hey everybody sorry again and i Hope you enjoy the song, heard it yesterday and wanted to put it in, and I'm still sick and i even got worst T.T**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Soul-Hey everybody sorry for the late update but i been really sick, and i started a new story also , please read it and tell me what you think, also if you have any ideas for the stories please contact me, what do you think should happen next, since i have no idea, on this chapter i wanted to show some of the relationship that Ino had with her dad since we haven't heard much of him, also there might be a part two to it, but i dont know yet, it's up to everybody that reads it. _**

**Ino ran to her closet her small bare feet touching the soft carpet underneath her, she slide it the double door open, as she scan throw her closet, a small smile frown formed on her flawless pale skin, 'where it is' she thought as she got on her knees and looked at the part where some of her clothe laid in a messy form, 'This can't be happening' she thought upset as she slowly rose up, her long villana hair in a low ponytail as she wore simple black baby phat sweats and a light pink tank top.**

**"Looking for something, princess?" asked a male that seem to be in his mid 30's and pool blue eyes as he laid against his only daughter's purple walls, as he had his arms folded and pressed against his chest that was cover by a plain white T- shirt, making it seem that he was going to go to the gym.**

**The 18 year old female turned and looked at her father, "Hey daddy, yeah, I'm looking for my porm dress, but I can't find it" she said saddly with a frown on her face, as she made his way to him.**

**Her father open his arms to his only princess and the joy of his life as she gaved him a small hug as she pressed her head against his chest as she closed her baby blue eyes, "what if I tell you that I hide it" he said knowing that he did since he was scared of her growing up so fast.**

**Ino pushed away abit and looked at the man infront of her and rose a brow, "then i would kick your ass" she said, realizing that he would have done that to her, a smirk appear on her face as he let out a soft chuckle.**

**"are you sure you wanna go to prom, you and Sai could stay with me and watch a movie and be like it used to be when you two first started to date" he said making it almost sound like a plea.**

**The female that was in sweats smiled side at her father, "you know I can't do that, I'm gonna be prom queen with Sai as my king" she said as she already know who won, this was what she was hoping for, for months.**

**Inoichi sigh abit, knowing that his daughter was stobbarn like his late wife, "fine, I hid it in my room" he said, knowing in the end that he will lose when his princess wanted something, she always had it her want, just like her mom used to before she died a few years ago.**

**Ino shook her head in disapprove then smiled softly at him, "daddy, you know this is my night and that I would have to grow up someday" she said honestly,**  
**as backed away abit.**

**"But would always be my little prince" he said smiling softly back at her, as he closed his eyes for a moment as he felt that it was one of the harder things to do, realizing that the little girl that you once hold in your arms and fought back the monsters underneath the bed was knowing turning into a woman and haded to start her own life.**

**"I know daddy" she said giving him another soft hug, which he gladdly returned, "But you know, no matter where i go in my life, you will always be my daddy,**  
**and nobody makes better smore's than you" she said joking abit.**

**The male with blue eyes smiled as he knew that this day would come, even thought he wish that it would have been later on in life.**

**The 18 year old blond pushed away from him, "I'm gonna go take a shower to get ready and i want my dress back in here in an hour" she said with a wide smile as he only gave her a small nodded, the blonde female smiled then walked to her desk where the make- up was on and pulled out the black soft chair,**  
**taking out a light purple towel and then left her room, as her father just stood there and looked around, he slowly make his way to her bed and touched the bed slightly with his hands as then sat down, and looked at the purple wall.**

**A small smile arose of his light tan face, as he looked at some of her pictures that were either glue or taped to her wall, some when she was a little girl with short villana hair that barely reached her shoulders, 'where have the years gone' he thought saddly, as he remember how they used to go to the park alot especilly since Ino like her mom enjoy being in open ears with lots of flowers, that was one of the reasons why he bought this house, since he know that the people that he love would enjoy it.**

**His blue eyes scan the pictures more and smiled more as he saw a picture of her when she was baby, he closed his eyes for a moment to re-turn them a few seconds later, his eyes where cover in gloss as memories started to refresh on his mine, the day she was born was the happiest day of his life, he wanted to tape the birth but the doctors wouldn't let him, his hold his wifes hand, he remember wanting to cry since she was squezzing to her, making him feel that she would have braken all the bones in his hands, he remember how he couldn't felt the pain anymore when he heard the doctor say, "it's a girl'.**  
**he knew that day that he had to fight guys off his daughter.**

**he looked at another picture, where she was about 4 months old, she wore a light blue dress that match her eyes and villana blonde hair in two high pony tails that were crul on the tips, and white shows that show off her baby blue socks, her mother that seem to be in her 20's was behind her with a wide smile showing off her pearl white teeth, she had eyes that match her only daughter and blond hair reached just below her shoulders, she wore a dark brown pants with matching jeans with a jean jacket, the 4 month old seem to be walking towards the male holding the carema, he knew that day that she would love to take pictures and would be full of enerfy.**

**He chuckles abit as tears started to form from the corner of his eyes, as he found a picture of the little villana hair female with baby blue eyes when she was only 4 years old, her hair reached just above her shoulder as she sat on her fathers lap as he had her arms around his little angel, she wore a light pink t-shirt that had light blue pokdas on the and light blue jeans, as he wore a black a large t-shirt that fit him to big and dark blue pants, as on his head he wore a flower crown that Ino made using only white flowers, a wide smile on both of their faces as his wife took the picture, he remember her saying,**  
**"take another picture of me and daddy" he knew that day she would always be daddy's little girl, and that she would always be his little princess and only her since his wife had to get operatin so she wont have kids since she had some health problem after giving birth.**

**Inoichi shook his head abit so he wont start to cry and wiped the tears that started to form already as he then slowly got up and was about to close to the to his little angel's room but just stood there in the door frame and linger for a moment as he sigh and closed the door to her room and walked to his room to get her prom dress.**

_**Soul-how was it? please review !, =) also i any idea for the next chapter or future chapters please tell me weather it's from this story or another one of mine, have fun and until next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_soul-yeah i was about to updated, but i do need help in this story since i dont know where I'm going with this, so any ideas please tell me ^.^_**

Ino sigh softly as she looked down on his queen size bed, "why do I have to talk about him" she asked softly and he note that she sounded upset.

'why wouldn't she want to talk about her father?' thought the 18 year old male with black and blue hair.

"I think it would be for the best, maybe it had something to do with him" he answer honestly as he walked closer to her, he slowly sat down on his bed that was a bit messy from them getting up and down.

The female ghost nodded a bit as her hands started to shack a bit with out her noticing, "can… we please…talk about him…later" she said closing her eyes tight as she could just image seeing her father, his dirty blond hair in its usually mid-high pony tail, wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue sweats that seem to be worn out.

Sasuke stare at her for moment, before he notice that her small pale arms were shaking a bit, he soon found himself closing the gap between them as he wrap his arms around her small frame body.

Ino gave into the hug as she laid her head on his chest as her baby blue eyes remain closes.

"You could tell me when your ready" he said softly as he felt comfy holding her so close to him, 'the longer it takes…the better, since I'm not ready to let you go' he thought as he closed his coal color eyes and keep on hugging her.

After a moment she started to pull away from him as she felt herself get calm, but he only tighten the grip he had on her, "not yet" he whisper softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

Ino nodded a bit and lean back, "whatever happen to the music?" she asked softly as she open her eyes to look at him.

Sasuke sign a bit, "I think it's in break" he said not noticing that the music even stop, all he care about was her, he slowly pulled away from her, his coal color eyes locking with her baby blue once.

He could swore that she was an angel from heaven, all she was missing was a halo and wings, but he secret was happy that she didn't have wings, fearing that maybe if she did she would have flown away, he slowly got out of his bed and walked back to his radio as he looked for another song to play.

After a few seconds he found a station where they play nice songs, he put the volume up a bit as he had his eyes close, 'what am I supposed to do?' he thought as he hadn't move away from the radio yet.

**_* Ooh yeah_**

**_Yeah yeah_**

**_Our little conversations are turning into little sweet sensations_**

**_And they're only getting sweeter every time_**

**_Our friendly get-togethers are turning into visions of forever_**

**_If I just believe this foolish heart of mine *_**

He sign a bit, running one of his hands through his messy black and blue hair, he then started to slowly turn around and notice that she was staring at him with her shining blue eyes, he licked his lips a bit, 'why does she always have to look so amazing' he thought as he still hasn't started walking to him bed again.

_***I can't pretend that I'm just a friend**_

_**'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe we were meant to be***_

'I wonder if his ok?" asked the female ghost to herself, as she tiled her head to the side a bit, which made her look more adorable to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern since he hasn't moved a bit and keep on staring at her which made her a bit uneasy yet it made her feel as if she had butterflies inside her stomach.

_***I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you**_

_**And I don't, I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away**_

_**But I'll say it anyway**_

_**I think I'm fallin'(fallin') for you**_

_**I'm fallin'(fallin') for you***_

He blink a few times before he nodded, "um..yeah" he said as he turn his head to the side and made shook his head abit so that his bangs cover his face which was cover by a light blush, "just thinking"

_*** Whenever we're together, I'm wishin' that goodbyes would turn to never**_

_**'Cause with you is where I always wanna be**_

_**Whenever I'm beside you, all I really wanna do is hold you**_

_**No one else but you has meant this much to me**_

'Why has ever damn song that plays, is saying what I feel about her' he thought for a moment as his thoughts where interrupted by her heavily voice.

"Well…I'm gonna go walk outside for a while" the female ghost with the body of a model said gently as she got off his bed.

Sasuke waited for a moment before he nodded, "ok" he said , he wanted to say that he wanted to go with her, but knew that she would want also some time alone so that she could think for a moment.

_***I can't pretend (no) that I'm just a friend (I'm just a friend)**_

_**'Cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be**_

_**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you (I)**_

_**And I don't, I don't know what to do (yeah, yeah)**_

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away (I'm afraid you'll turn away)**_

_**But I'll say it anyway (yeah)**_*

He looked at her as she walked to his balcony which made him rose a brow and follow her outside, but by the time he made it to his balcony, she was nowhere in signt.

"where did she go" he asked himself and notice that it was already dark, he sign abit as he walked back inside his room closing the balcony's door.

_***I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you (I think I'm fallin')**_

_**And I don't, I don't know what to do (and I don't know what to do)**_

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away (I'm afraid you'll turn away)**_

_**But I'll say it anyway (anyway)**_

_**I think I'm fallin'(fallin') for you**_

_**I'm fallin'(fallin') for you***_

'I'm not falling in love with you Ino…"thought the male with black and blue hair as he then closed the blinds and when to his lay down on his bed, yawning soon afterwards as his last thoughts where 'I'm already in love with you' before he fell asleep.

"I wont let you have her" said a male's voice which sounds emotionless, a pair of dark red eyes appear in the dark room as he chuckle evilly as the eyes soon faded away.

_**soul-well? if you have any ideas, please tell me please so i can update faster ^.^ and as always please R&R, wont update until i have at least one review .**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Soul- i dont know what's been up lately that i haven't been wanting to write lately but i had myself sit down and write this chapter but since I am not the smartest person, I didn't notice the battery was low until it shut down and i had to re-write it over all again since i forgot to save it . , so i hope you like this chapter since i did work hard on it and please R&R**_

The female ghost sigh softy as she was finally outside in the large front yard that her father once own, her tiny bare feet slowly touching the soft dark green grass underneath her, which made her clothing change slowly as a light started to appear changing it, sheclothes her eyes as it was the only warmth that she felt.

She open her sky blue eyes as she looked down at what she was wearing now, a soft smile appear on her flawless pale face as she wore baggy light blue eyes that matched her eyes and a snow white tank top that curve to her skin perfectly making it seem like itwas almost a second skin, her long blonde was let down as her tiny feet stay bare.

'You always knew what i like to wear" she said softly as she looked at the diamond sky above her, she slowly started to walk across the large yard that brought back so many memories, "remember how much fun we had here" her looked around her and notice that the two large dogs were laying down sleeping.

She glance back at the dark blue sky with a small smile, " Today felt so long, i don't why thought" she said as she large to a large tree that had light blue roses along with white once.

"Remember when we carved our names on this tree" said Ino softly as she touched the large tree, her hand reached just above her head to wear their names where, "could you believe that it's been so long, when we first put it here it was eye level" she chuckle a bit as she rubbed it softly making their names easier to read, a heart surrounding both of their name and the word forever near it.

"and we been together for a long time, ha" she said as she chuckle a bit, she closed her eyes for a moment, once she open them they were covering of light gloss on them, "even though we can't see each other anymore or talk like we used, i feel like your always here with me and your always listening to what I'm saying" she tried so sound happy but her voice betrayed as she looked down,her hand slowly making it's way back to her side.

"Is it wrong of me to want more thought" said the female that looked like an angel as she closed her eyes tight, her tiny hands touching the fabric of her sweats, "I wanna be able to see you and hold you like we used to, for us to go for a walk in the park and hold hands as we laugh and for you to cuddle me when we watch a movie"

She open her eyes slowly to have more gloss on them, tears already staring to form on the edges of her eyes, "is it so wrong of me to want you here with me even for just a moment" Ino said as tears started to roll down her cheeks, she turned around and looked at the cresset moon hanging above her.

"For me wanting to feel your lips against mine like they used to" she said sadly as she remembers that is has been almost 10 years since they last hold hands or anything, true she enjoy seeing him in her dreams, but those were memories of what happen, shewanted to make new memories with him.

A soft sigh left her mouth as she continued to cry, "I'm sorry that I'm being selfish" she said as she keep on looking at the moon that seem to be glowing softly.

She looked down as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she slowly got on her knees as a soft breeze hit her body but she couldn't feel it, her locks of hair slowly flowing back down once the breeze was gone, "You know that I love you and always will no matter how much time passes by" she said softly her voice turning back to a gently tone, "but I wanna feel it also..., please make it so we can be together this year".

"As you know I been working with Sasuke, so we can find a way to make me cross the light, his a good person, he reminds me of you in so many ways, sometimes i feel like he could have been you back then, you have so much in common, but i would nevermistake you both,as much as you guys are alike, I know the differences" she said honestly, she would never mistake both of the teenage males, she knew who Sasuke was and she would always know who Sai was.

"So I'm starting to care a lot about him, maybe more than i should, but just the way he looked at me makes me feel like i have butterflies in my stomach, and I know it's not cause you guys look a bit alike, the way i felt...feel when i see you is more of fireworks in my stomach and i used to see them every time we kiss" said the 18 year old female wearing sweats as she looked at the millions if stars and half of the moon.

"Do you hate me cause I feel this way about him?" she asked as she put her hands on the soft grass, "I wouldn't blame you if you did, I don't know how it happen it just did and i didn't even notice it until today when he was looking at me...I don't love him, i just care and like him a lot, but that would never stop me from loving you, you were my first and my everything"

She ran one of her hands thru her hair as she kept the other one of the dark grass, "he said I should tell him about my dad and that maybe by talking to him later on something could happen, but i don't know, the last time i saw my father was when you and me where driving off to prom, and we promised that once we return we could watch a movie, you know I'd tried seeing him, but i can't take it, i care so much about him, I don't know if he moved on or even started a family with somebody knew, it just scared me, you know that I was his little girl and all he had back then, and he just wanted us to be happy and for us to spent prom him instead of going to that stupid dance, and i keep telling him that i wanted to go...maybe if I would have listen to him, we could have still been alive right now and maybe have kids of our now"

She looked up as she felt a soft breeze hit her body gently, her villana color hair was once again flowing softly as it looked like it was dancing as she closed her eyes, "I know you don't like it when I blame myself but you know that I'm right, you just wanted to make me happy and take me to prom since it's usually every girl's dream to go...but we could have seen a movie and order pizza with my dad like we did sometimes" her voice was gently and almost fragile, "you know he cared about you a lot, at first he didn't trust you but soon he came to think of you as a son, and didn't even think of me being with somebody else"

Another gentle breeze hit her body as she smiled softly but it didn't reach her baby blue eyes, "I'm sorry if I'm complaining a lot today" she said honestly.

"Do you think that we will ever see each other again?" asked the beauty and former cheerlead as she looked at the sky, she baby blue showing hope in them.

She talked for another hour before she stood up, brushing her sweats for them to be more neatly, "I can't wait to talk to you again" she said with a wide smile on her flawless pale face.

The ghost with the body of a model started to walk again across the yard, she slowly made her way towards the large dogs, whom seem to be sleeping still she bend down a bit as she started to pet behind their ears softly for them to enjoy it but not enough for them to wake up.

**_Soul- so how was it?, i don't really know where I'm going with this, so if any ideas please tell me *on knees begging* please if any ideas at all for this or one of my other stories, also on 'love or fame', i need help on that one since i haven't been getting ideas and when i do try my mind usually goes blank, please R&R, flames not welcome _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Soul-hey! sorry for taking long on updated, I find it weird using my new laptop when I was so used to my other one x.x , Thank you for everybody that review it means a lot to me ^.^ so I wanted to put something funny that jeanette thing but I didn't really know what to write, so I wrote something me and my friends did which we couldn't stop laughing, sorry if you don't find it funny . I hope that you still like this chapter**_

The chipettes stop running a couple feet in front of the guys, all three of them bending down slightly as they had their hands on their knees to catch their breath,

Alvin was wearing his red cap with the letter A in black over his messy light brown hair, a plain black t-shirt that fit him loosely and dark blue jeans and black converse.

"We're ok" said the girl with blonde hair as a smile started to appear on her chubby face, her light green eyes looking at the chipmunk that she had a crush on since they were little girls playing house.

Alvin was wearing his red cap with the letter A in black over his messy light brown hair, a plain black t-shirt that fit him loosely and dark blue jeans and black converse, just looked at the two older sisters, he had to secretly admit they both looked amazing.

"Why were you guys late?" The oldest chipmunk asked rudely to cover up the light blush that started to appear on his face.

"We were shopping" said Brittany in a matter-of-fact tone as she held the bags that was in her hands and arms a bit higher.

"Girls" whisper Alvin as he rolled his eyes.

Theodore smiled softly, "sounds like fun" he said in a cheerful tone as he slide his hands into his dark green sweat's pocket.

Elle nodded, "It was" she said just as cheerful, her sisters nodding in agreement.

"Yeah" said Jeanie softly as she put her bags down as they started to hurt her arms.

"Very" said the oldest sister with auburn hair with a light smile which only widen as she remember the dare the her youngest sister did, she started to laugh a bit.

"What's funny?" asked Alvin as the chipmunks rose their eyebrows.

"Well I just ….remember something…" said Brittany as she laugh, both of her sisters looking at her then at each other.

"Remember what?" asked Simon politely, as he had his hands inside his dark blue jeans which seem a bit baggy on him and his dark blue sweater with black lining.

"Well…a..while…ago…I dare…Jeanette…to..do..something" said the oldest on the sisters, both the younger chipettes smiled as they remember and tried not to smile.

Simon looked at the girl with light honey hair, he felt his chest tighten slightly and felt it very hard to breath, "What.." he started but what interrupted by his older brother.

"What was the dare? " Alvin asked, his voice sounding like a melody as he looked at the girl with the body of a model.

"Well…" started Jeanette as she looked down, her cheek turning a light pink as she started to tell them, "we passed by a sex store on the second floor, and we notice from the door way that some guys were checking out a girl in the poster"

The chipmunks nodded as they keep on listening to the female who seem a bit shy from telling the story to them, they didn't know if it was cause she was shy which Alvin doubt.

"Go on" said Alvin sounding gently, as all six of them keep on standing.

"So Brittany dare me to do something that would make them stop" the middle child said, her voice sounding like music to them, "So I went up to where they were to look at the poster with them"

Eleanor bite their lower lip as she tried not to laugh.

"Just so you know, They started to check Jean out while they checked out the poster" said Brittany as she remember that her and her youngest sister got closer so that they could see that their sister was gonna do.

"Oh" said Theo, as both Simon and Alvin frown at the idea of the pervert guys checking out the girl that made their heart beat so fast.

"Yeah..But then after like 20 seconds, I was like 'Damn if I still had my dick I would have bang that hard, that she would have lost her voice for days' and then they walked away" said Jeanette as she scratch the back on her head.

"Yeah, but not before they check you out one more time" said Eleanor.

The girls started to laugh softly again.

"That was evil" said Alvin with a grin on his face, as both Simon and Theo couldn't believe what they heard.

"Well like that they could think twice as seeing a girl as a piece of meat" said a confident Brittany.

"Yeah" said Jeanette as she nodded, her hands firmly on her hips as she knew that a lot of guys and some girls just saw her as a piece of meat and just lust after her.

"Well…"started Simon as he wanted to change the subject, he knew that seeing females as a sex toy was wrong and he would never do that, "why don't we do something"

Jeanette smiled softly at him, "That would be great" she said as she let out a soft giggle.

Simon nodded, as his dark messy hair cover his face which was cover by a light blush.

"Like what?" asked the youngest of brothers.

"Well we were done shopping on the second floor…why not start on the third floor" said Eleanor.

"Sounds good to me" said Theo as the two youngest smiled at each other.

Jeanette nodded as she started to pick on her heavy bags.

"Let me help you" said the chipmunk with dark rim glasses.

"Thanks " said Jean softly as he lean down and picked up half of her things.

"No problem" he said as he looked into her sky blue eyes, feeling that the blush on his face was getting darker he looked away.

'Why didn't I think of that' Thought Alvin a bit annoyed with his youngest yet taller brother.

"I can help you with your if you want Eleanor" said the chubby chipmunk to his female counterpart.

"Thank you" said the blonde as she handed him a few since she didn't shop as much as her sisters.

Brittany looked at Alvin, and after a few seconds she glared at him, "Aren't you gonna affair to help" she said her voice sounding like venom.

"Why?" he asked as he rolled his brown eyes, "those are your things"

"Why you little…"started the oldest chipette when her sister who was inches taller that her stepped in.

"I think it would be sweet, and gently men like" Jeanette said honestly.

Alvin sigh heavily as he took a few bags from his counterpart and mumble a few things underneath his breath.

Brittany didn't know if she should be happy or not, she wanted to be happy that Alvin helped her with her things but she knew it was cause of her sister that he did it for, she sigh a bit as they started to walk to the elevator.

_**Soul-well I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter. please R&R and please No flames. and I wanted to welcome the new readers, ~ WELCOME AND I HOPE THAT YOU STAY AROUND TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS ~ **_


End file.
